


I can`t change who I am

by FallenAngelForever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: Posted by accident, cant deleteNothing is written, just ideas





	I can`t change who I am

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry guys, I posted by accident, I cant delete it. I will write the chapter and post it soon

Taiga Kagami is an Omega that hates himself and Aomine is an Alpha who thinks the world revolves around him.  
Work Text:

Kagami at seirin high and meets Aomine at a match

Aomine curious about the red headed Omega

Aomine being a dick, breaks Kagami, realises, than fixes Kagami.

 

Aomine Daiki/Kagami TaigaKasamatsu Yukio/Kise RyoutaAkashi Seijuurou/Furihata KoukiMidorima Shintarou/Takao KazunariHimuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi  
Characters:  
Kagami TaigaAomine DaikiKasamatsu YukioKise RyoutaAkashi SeijuurouFurihata KoukiMidorima ShintarouTakao KazunariHimuro TatsuyaMurasakibara AtsushiKuroko TetsuyaSeirin High (Characters)  
Additional Tags:  
Alpha/Beta/Omega DynamicsAlpha Aomine Daikiomega kagamiAlpha KasamatsuOmega Kise RyoutaAlpha Akashi Seijuurouomega furihataAlpha MidorimaOmega TakaoAlpha MurasakibaraOmega HimuroAlpha Kuroko TetsuyaPack FeelsPack BondingPack CuddlesHurt/ComfortSelf-HarmTeam as FamilySad with a Happy Ending


End file.
